


Villain in the Streets, Villain in the Sheets

by darling_pet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Consensual, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Light Bondage, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Teasing, Touching, victim/villain roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Eobard loves to tease and he may be a little too good at it.





	Villain in the Streets, Villain in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You lay there in bed, completely naked, feeling the silk sheets on your skin. Your hands are tied to the bedposts, and as you look up at Eobard, who’s not only wearing his tight yellow Speedster suit, but also that shit-eating grin of his.

He chuckles when you squirm under your binds.

“Don’t even try,” he says, “You’re never getting out of those.”

“What are you going to do to me?” you say, feeling short of breath.

“I’m going to tease, and tease, and tease you until you’re begging for me to take you.”

A shiver courses through your body at the thought.

“You bastard, you’ll never get away with this,” you pretend to play the victim. The roleplay may have been Eobard’s idea, but the restraints were yours.

“Try a little more believable, babe,” Eobard murmurs, clearly getting off at having this power over you. Even if it was just pretend.

“Oh, okay,” you whisper. “You _bastard_! You’ll _never_ get away with this!”

He brings his face mere inches in front of yours and says, “Just watch me.” Your sexy Speedster boyfriend kisses up your jaw and down your throat. His hot breath lingers down across your chest meanwhile running his hand up your thigh, leaving little goosebumps following close behind. Higher and higher his hand goes until it veers off from where you _really_ want it to go, and instead, cups your ass. Eobard gives it a rough squeeze, and you squeak.

“Hmhmhm,” he laughs to himself. “My little toy.”

“I am not your toy! Uncuff me, you villain!” You struggle a bit more to make him happy. _God, this is fun._

Eobard’s mouth pays close attention to your breasts - sucking and swirling your pointed peaks. You arch your back to lift your chest, needing to feel more. His fingers have already started to tease you between your legs until you’re a moaning mess under him.

“Yes,” you breathe, “ _yes_. More, Eo, please. I need you.” You’re so close- But at your plea, Eobard uses his speed to pull away from you - now standing at the foot of the bed and much too far away from you. “ _No_!”

He’s left you high and, well, definitely _not_ dry.

“You’re not going to finish me off?” you ask, voice cracking.

“Naw, I think I’ll just watch you squirm from afar for a while.”

You press your thighs together and turn on your side, groaning. “You really are the worst.”

“I know,” Eobard admits, “and you always come back for more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "I’ve been waiting to request this ever since you posted the Eobard Thawne NSFW alphabet! Would you write a smut oneshot with Eobard teasing the reader?"


End file.
